High Lady Brezwalt III, Mecrosa Matriarch
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mecrosa Order For centuries, a secret evil in the Tapani Sector has had nobles and commoners jumping at shadows in their own homes and palaces. That evil is The Mecrosa Order, and its nefarious leader is High Lady Brezwalt III. Descendants from an ancient order of Sith settled in the Tapani Sector, and years later a young noblewoman would rediscover her ancient Sith heritage. She founds The Mecrosa Order: a coalition of Force-sensitive knights sworn to protect Mecetti's High Lord and Lady. These Sith Lords are granted tax-free holdings on the world Nyssa; over two centuries, Mecrosa grows immensely wealthy and powerful, developing chapter houses, palazzi, and spynets throughout the sector. Yet, the aloof Tapanis value their independence from the Republic above all. Despite The Jedi ties of Mecetti's archnemesis House Pelagia, Tapanis refuse outlander meddling in this "Minor domestic affair." So when The Great Sith War erupts, the young cutthroat Mecrosa matron High Lady Brezwalt III, part of a dynasty of Mecetti rulers of The Tapani Empire, brazenly endeavors to seize control of half the sector. During Tapani Day festivities, her Sith assassins attempt simultaneous assassinations of five of the eight rival house leaders, including Reena, Pelagia, Melissus, Calipsa, and Barong. Of these, only Pelagia foils the plot, while Houses Calipsa, Melissus, Barong, and a clump of Reena are absorbed into Mecetti Province. The Mecrosa Order, long a mere myth, now brutally showcases its reality. At last, Houses Pelagia and Melantha beg for Republic intervention, but with Exar Kun's war intensifying, no help comes. High Lady Brezwalt III stands poised to transform Tapani Sector into The Mecetti Empire, until Pelagian Jedi Shadows turn the tables. Infiltrating every Mecrosa chapter, the Jedi double agents wait. Then, when Kun is defeated, the Shadows spring their trap and The Jedi Order pounces. In this event, known as The Cleansing of the Nine Houses, Jedi Knights destroy The Mecrosa Order, and Mecetti nobles, anxious to save face, turn against Lady Brezwalt. High Lady Brezwalt III, Mecrosa Matriarch Statistics (CL 16) Medium Human Noble 7/Force Adept 5/Sith Lord 4 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 17 Initiative: '''+15; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action),' 'Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Perception: +16 Languages: 'Basic, Bocce, Herglese, High Galactic, Malkite, Mrlsstese, Muun, Sith Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 29 (Flurry: 26)), Fortitude Defense: 30 (35 vs Poison), Will Defense: 33 Hit Points: 92, Damage Threshold: 30 '''Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightfoil +15 (2d8+9) 'Melee: 'Lightfoil +17 (2d8+9) with Flurry 'Melee: 'Lightfoil +10 (2d8+9) and Lightfoil +10 (2d8+9) with Double Attack 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +14 (3d6+8) '''Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Channel Aggression, Crippling Strike, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Flurry, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Born Leader, Channel Anger, Force Focus, Power of the Dark Side, Swift Power, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +22): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Force Grip, Force Lightning, Force Slam, Ionize, Mind Trick, Wound Force Secrets: Mentor, Quicken Power, Shaped Power Force Techniques: Improved Sense Force, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 14, Constitution 13, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 17, Charisma 18 'Talents: Born Leader, Channel Aggression, Channel Anger, Crippling Strike, Dark Side Adept, Dark Side Master, Force Focus, Power of the Dark Side, Swift Power Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Flurry, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Linguist, Poison Resistance, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Deception +17, Gather Information +17, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +16, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +16, Perception +16, Persuasion +17, Pilot +15, Use Computer +16, Use the Force +21 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor (May spend Force Point to keep better result)) Possessions: Lightfoil, Sith Poison, Sith Talisman Category:Humans